This is a proposal to design and construct a pulsed X-ray 2D imaging system which would rotate around the patient at high speed (approximately four seconds for 120 degrees) to acquire a rotational view of a vessel during an angiographic injection. The unit cannot be slower than four seconds due to contrast media transit time, and the fact that capillary phase and/or venous return begins at about four seconds for most arterial injections. All imaging is sequential, at 30 or 60 FPS. The proposal is based on a Phase I study that has determined that geometric blurring due to the X-ray focal spot, and motion blurring due to heart motion are still the predominant factors for the geometry described in the Phase I study; that would still be true even for a two second scan. It should be possible to visualize 600 micron vessels during a rotational angiographic sequence, and that is the design goal. Computer reconstruction is not needed as the images are viewed directly.